Expecting the unexpected
by callmesnowy68
Summary: Bechloe AU: No matter how many times they try it Beca somehow is unable to conceive a child with Jesse. Her best friend Chloe on the other has always had an untamed nature finds herself single and pregnant with a man she doesn't even recall the name of. Chloe's solution is to give Beca the chance for the family she craved. (It is a Bechloe Fic) Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is loosely based on a movie called Expecting. I do not own any of the characters or anything of the sort. It is a Bechloe Fic just in case you were wondering. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

 ** _April._**

 ** _Week 1_**

'God Chlo what are you doing?' Beca was being pinned down by her covers as Chloe jumped onto the bed.

'Chloe?' Jesse jumped up and almost threw her out of the bed.

'Woah Swanson calm down. Keep your panties on.'

'What the hell are you doing here Chloe?' Jesse rubbed his palms of his eyes, still adjusting to the sudden wake up call.

'Moody. You should probably talk about that in therapy.'

'Well I don't exactly enjoy waking up in the middle of the night by pouching red heads unlike my wife, though you seem to think otherwise.'

'I need some Beca time. She has become so domesticated lately.'

'I'm still here you know.' Beca frowned at the both of them.

'Well I'm sorry that you've become an old boring married couple.'

'Have not.'

'You have – don't give me that look – You totally have. You can always stay Jesse. We are going to talk about my one night stand I just had. He had a chiselled body and rough- ' Jesse jumped out of the bed in fear of Chloe reenacting her night.

'Nope no no. Actually I'm fine. You know what. I'm just going to sleep in the guest room tonight. Stay as long as you want.' He gritted his teeth and gave an unenthusiastic bow as he left the room.

'Must you?'

'I said he could stay.' Chloe giggled.

'And listen to how Pablo had his way with you.'

'Hey his name was Jerry or Jim… but definitely not Pablo.'

'God Chlo.'

'What?'

'You're going to be the death on me.'

'Yeah but you love it.' Chloe propped herself on her elbow to face Beca. Beca failed at supressing her grin with a huff. 'Besides If I didn't who else's sex life are you suppose to be living vicariously through. Because we both know that Jesse's goods aren't working. It's like what you're third round of IVF?'

'How did you know?'

'I didn't know for sure until now. You have been exceptionally moody and distant the past week which is saying something.'

'Shut it Beale. Being moody is bound to happen when I have a crazy person who insists on using her spare key, which is for emergencies, to ambush me in the middle of the night.'

'Well it wasn't like you and Jesse are getting it on anyway.' Chloe laughed.

'You know I can take the key away and give it to say… Amy?'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Try me.' Beca smirked. This was how they were. How they never failed to be. And despite herself, Beca loved these nights and thanked how frequent they were. She loved Jesse but it wasn't the same and now with their problems spreading them thin she craved for any form of distraction, which Chloe happily applied.

In the morning Jesse walked back into the master bedroom to find Chloe eating a muffin on the bed.

'I see you stayed the night. How did my side of the bed treat you?' His voiced carried over from the closet.

'Did you expect any different?'

'No I suppose not. Does Beca know you're eating on the bed?'

'Yes in fact she does because I was the one who woke to muffins on the bedside table.'

'And where is Beca on this fine morning?'

'In the shower. I would have joined her but then who would attend to these cupcakes?' Chloe quipped. These comments no longer bothered Jesse, though they did at first. But after the incessant flirting with Beca, Jesse ruled it as Best friend behaviour. Innocent. Which it was. For the most part.

'Oh she got you those weird oatmeal muffins you love so much.' Chloe threw one towards Jesse as he was getting out of the closet in a suit.

'So what are you up today?'

'Don't know yet. Beside you have therapy to go.'

'Oh the joys.'

'You need it Jess. I know how you are about children and yet Beca is having another round of IVF? I mean what type of family are you bringing this kid up in?'

'Wait what?'

'You better get going or you're going to be late.' Chloe bounced up from the bed and burst into the bathroom. All Jesse heard was Beca's squeal from the bathroom as he stood there confused.

'AHhh Chlo what the Hell?!'

* * *

 ** _Week 3_**

'Why didn't you tell me about the IVF treatments?' Jesse's voice rose. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen. Beca was at stove cooking dinner while Jesse picked at the diced carrots of the chopping board.

'I didn't want to jinx it. Besides it didn't work anyway. How did you find out?'

'I had to hear it from Chloe. I didn't think she was telling the truth so I followed up on the doctors appointments the insurance bills and everything to make sure first. How are we going to afford it? We could barely pay for the last two Bec. You need to tell me these things instead of Chloe.'

'I didn't tell Chloe. She guessed. I can give extra music lessons. Besides do you really need such an expensive car?'

'Lessons? They barely cover groceries and I have an image to uphold with my clients.'

'Oh yeah that one client that plays you like a sucker every week.'

'No Beca. He-'

'Am I interrupting?' Chloe's head poked through the kitchen door.

'Oh Jesus there she is.'

'She always has dinner with us.' Beca defended.

'Yeah I'm the reason why your food is edible. If it wasn't for me you would be having burnt toast for dinner.' Chloe chimed.

'I'm not that bad.'

'Um I remember you trying to make dinner for the Bellas that one night. From what I recall there was lots of smoke and then we ended up having take out.'

'It was an accident.'

'I can't be here.' Jesse's voice cut through their usual banter. Jesse walked out of the kitchen door.

'Wait.' Jesse's footsteps trailed out the door. The engine of his car started and in a matter of seconds he was gone.

'What is his problem?'

'You.'

'Me? What the hell did I do?'

'You told Jesse about the IVF.'

'Well how am I suppose to know he didn't know. You guys are married.'

'Yeah but you know things have been weird between us.'

'I'm not psychic Becs.'

'I know.' Beca sighed. 'I know I'm just worked up right now.'

'So what are we eating?'

'Roast lamb.'

'Without the foil on top? Are you trying to burn it?' Chloe looked through the oven door. ' You are lucky I came in time. Or we would have repeat of that the kitchen disaster.'

'You can't keep pinning that against me. It's been 2 years.'

'I can and I will Beca Mitchell.'

'Swanson.'

'That's what I call pretty boy.' Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe took over the cooking and Beca let her. As always.

Jesse was still not home yet from his storm out earlier. This behaviour became a regular occurrence that Beca worried less and less. It did help that Jesse sent a text that he was staying at a friends for the night. Chloe had already settled into bed when Beca walked into the bedroom.

'You do know that we have a guest room.' Beca pointed out as she made her way to the bed.

'I don't like sleeping alone. I hate being alone in the dark.'

'So what you are saying is that you're a five year old.'

'Shut up.' Chloe paused. 'Becs?'

'Yeah what's up?' Chloe was quite for an extended period of time which started to worry Beca. She inched closer to the red head. 'Chlo?'

'My. My period is late.'

'What?'

'I had a doctors appointment today and I'm getting the result tomorrow. But I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to be a mum. I haven't even thought about having kids yet. God I'm freaking out.' There was a strain in her voice. Beca knew that she was on the verge of crying. 'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry for what?'

'This is so unfair. You deserve it more than me. You've been trying for so long.'

'Hey. Hey. It's ok. I'm here Chloe. We can get through this together ok? We'll figure it out.' Beca took the taller girl in her arms and held her closer. Chloe's cries were silent but Beca could feel the vibration of her chest through the hand she rested on Chloe's back.

* * *

 ** _Week 4_**

The doctor's confirmed it. Chloe was pregnant and a week later here she was. Sitting in a clinic waiting room. She was surrounded by women mainly with their husbands, some with their wives. About 30% of them were obviously pregnant and the other 69% were either waiting for the same treatment as Chloe or waiting to be impregnated themselves or at least that what Chloe had gathered. There was the 1% though. A woman in her mid 30's crying on the shoulder of her husband sat next to her. The husband left to get the car and the wife couldn't hold it together.

'Hey what's wrong?' Chloe spoke. 'If you don't mind me asking.'

'This is the 5th time that we have tried to get pregnant and it's another miscarriage. We can't try again because we can't afford it. We've barely kept it together. I just don't know what to do anymore.' She threw herself at Chloe's shoulder and soon her sleeve was tear soaked. 'God I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw this all on you. My husbands here.'

'Hey no it's ok. Sometimes telling a stranger helps.' Chloe gave her a warm smile. The ones that she was most famous for.

'Thank you for listening.'

'Not a problem.' Chloe watched as the woman compiled herself and made her way to the automatic doors. The husband rushed to her side and helped her inside the car. Chloe was known to have crazy ideas but the next thing she did would prove to be the craziest yet.

'Becs. I want you to have my baby.' Chloe sat on the hood of her car outside the parking lot of the clinic. After seeing the woman's breakdown she knew what Beca was feeling. She knew how desperately Beca wanted a child, something that Chloe didn't. She wanted to do this for Beca. She needed to.

'What?'

'Have my baby.'

'You're crazy you know that.'

'Look. I'm sitting outside the fertility clinic now. About 5 minutes ago I was going to have an abortion and I could forget about this whole thing. But then I ran into a couple that had been trying for so long and they were exhausted. I just couldn't go through this knowing how much you want this. How much you have wanted a perfect little family of your own. I want to give that to you. I can't take care of the child but you can. You and Jesse. Let me do this for you.'

'This is insane.'

'Insanely brilliant. It is an ingenious idea. Like killing two birds with one stone. I want to do this for you Becs.'

'What about the dad? Doesn't he get a say in this?'

'I don't even remember the guys name. I have no way in contacting him. I would if I could but I can't. Can you let me do this for you? Please?'

'I can't believe I'm even considering this.' Beca felt a smile creep up on her face.

'Just say yes.'

'Chlo I don't know what to say.'

'Say yes.' Beca didn't speak. She had no words. She could barely process what was happening. After 5 minutes passed Chloe broke the silence. 'Becs?'

'Yea. Yes. Chloe yes.'

'Really?' Chloe jumped excitedly.

'Really.' Beca paused. 'Oh my god. This is happening. It's really happening.'

'Yeah it is. We're having a baby. Well. I am. For you. Hold on. I'll be there in 15 minutes.'

'I'll be waiting.'

* * *

 **This will be a multichapter fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I've been really wary of this idea and I am still having trouble deciding whether I should continue or not so comments would be muchly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank the reviews I got. It helped motivate me I suppose to continue. I hope you enjoy. (Bechloe is still end game just hold on)**

* * *

 ** _May_**

 **Week 1**

'You're kidding me right? Chloe just wants to give us her baby?' Jesse's voice was teetering on the edge of enragement but he controlled his volume as they were sitting in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

'Calm down dude. I know the circumstances are odd but we were planning on having a family anyway.'

'Oh no It is perfectly normal for your best friend to just give you a baby. Give us a baby. Nothing wrong with that at all.'

'We are finally catching a break Jesse.'

'But through Chloe? Can I ask what happened to the father? Do we know anything about him?'

'It was a one night stand with some guy at a bar. She doesn't remember his name.'

'He could be a serial killer for all we know.'

'I'm pretty sure serial killers don't impregnate people.'

'The sarcasm isn't necessary.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I don't know Beca.'

'Just think about it.'

'What is there to think about? This is insane.' Jesse wiped his mouth and through his napkin on the table. He stood up and Beca held him back with her hand.

'You can't keep just leaving whenever you feel like it.'

'I'm not. I've just lost my appetite. I'll be waiting in the car.' Jesse brushed Beca's hand and walked out the door.

'Check.' Beca called out.

 **Week 2**

'Are you sure it's going to be ok?' Chloe hopped onto the kitchen bench.

'Yeah he just needs time to get used to it. He'll be fine. Besides there are more prominent things to worry about. Happy birthday Chlo.' Beca turned around from the fridge and revealed an unfrosted chocolate cake. 'Are you going to help me with the frosting or what?' Beca placed the cake next to Chloe to grab the icing from the other side of the kitchen.

'Is this cake safe to eat?' Chloe smirked. Beca took the butter knife out of the icing and pointed it towards Chloe.

'You better watch it or this will be your last birthday.'

'Woah don't threaten the cargo.' Chloe inched forward and tasted the icing.

'Oh you're going to milk that while you can aren't you.'

'Oh yes indeed I am.'

'You nerd. Grab a knife.'

'Geez putting the pregnant lady through hard labour.'

'Hard labour my ass. You are barely a month pregnant you can not be using the pregnancy excuse for everything.'

'We'll see about that.'

* * *

'Happy birthday to you.' The Bellas harmonized the last note together.

'You guys are the best.' Chloe smiled and blew out the candles. 'It's good to have the girls back together. Even if it is for a day.'

'We wouldn't miss your day ginger.' Amy grabbed Chloe by the shoulder.

'Yeah besides Beca has stolen you from me.' Aubrey cut in.

'Oh no I think Stacie took you away long before I latched onto Beca. Besides you're not as fun to shamelessly flirt with.' Chloe laughed. Beca nudged Chloe in the shoulder.

'Oh I beg to differ.' Stacie raised her eyebrow and drew Aubrey in for a kiss.

'Geez get a room you aca-horndogs.' Amy covered her eyes.

'We have a room. We just don't have direct access just yet.' Stacie smirked.

'Please. Later.' Aubrey's voice lowered and took Stacie's hands in hers to stop them from wandering. Stacie huffed in reply but pecked Aubrey lightly on the cheek.

'Where's Jesse anyway?' Aubrey changed the subject.

'He'll be back soon. He is just showing a house to a client of his.'

'The life of a boring domesticated life.' Chloe joked.

'Shut up Beale. Who wants cake?'

'Yes! That sounds-' Chloe grabbed the nearest empty bag and threw up. Beca raced to her side.

'Are you ok?'

'Uh yeah.' Her head was still hovering over the bag. 'Just a little morning sickness.'

'Wait. You're preggos?' Amy exclaimed.

'Um... Yeah. Maybe.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Aubrey practically jumped towards Chloe until she remembered what the plastic bag contained and held back a little.

'It hasn't really been that long. Hence the morning sickness etcetera Bree.'

'Who's that baby daddy?' Stacie asked.

'A one night stand.'

'His name?' Aubrey was racked with concern. Stacie tried soothing her with slow strokes down her back, which barely helped.

'Um… Yeah… I don't remember?' Chloe winced, preparing for the blonde girl's reaction.

'How? No I know how. What? I can't believe you. You are always safe.'

'And I still am. Things just happen sometimes.'

'What are you going to do with it?'

'Um…' Chloe exchanged looks between Beca and the others. Beca gave a small but reluctant nod. 'Well I'm giving it to Beca and Jesse.'

'What?!' Everyone shrieked, even Lily.

'They have been trying for a long time and you know. It makes sense. Ok?'

'Well whatever riles your crocodiles.' Amy brushed off. And that was that. For some reason the Bellas returned to their usual banter. Aubrey was still weary but she said no more. Not until later.

* * *

'What the hell were you thinking Chloe?' Aubrey and Chloe were in the kitchen cleaning up while the other girls were outside.

'What are you talking about?'

'The baby? Beca? I mean do you really want to do that?'

'Yes. I want to do it for Beca. I would do anything for her Aubrey.'

'Yeah I know. Even give her a child to raise with someone else who isn't you.'

'She deserves to be happy Bree. You haven't seen her after the miscarriages. She's broken. I can't watch her go through that.'

'And I can't watch you give away your child to the person you're in love with.'

'I don't know what you mean.' Chloe slowed her movements and avoided looking at Aubrey.

'Don't tell me you're still pretending you don't have a massive toner for this girl. The girl that you've been practically waiting for, for what? 7 years?!'

'I'm just trying to help her Bree. She has been trying for so long and it breaks her every time her pregnancy falls through. She's barely holding on.'

'Chlo. Neither are you.'

'I want to do this for her. She's my best friend.'

'No. I'm your best friend. She is your heart. There's a difference. Which is why you need to run. You know you can always come live with me and Stace.'

'Ha and listen to you guys have sex like animals on heat? No thanks. I'm going to be fine. It will be ok.'

'I'm going to kick her ass if anything happens.'

'You've been saying that since you laid eyes on her.'

'With good reason.' Chloe had no rebuttal. She tried but stood there with her mouth open. Cynthia Rose came in and interrupted them

'Seriously guys come back and relax. We'll all pitch in to clean later.'

'Sure.' Chloe wiped her hands and followed CR back to the others.

 **Week 3**

'I only just got use to the idea of her giving us her baby. Why does she need to live with us.' Jesse whispered. Beca and Jesse were at the other end of the hallway watching Chloe move her stuff into guest room. Beca did offer but the incessant pestering from Beca telling her not to carry heavy things got her banned from helping.

'Because she is all alone. She is going to need people to help her through her pregnancy. Besides it's only until she has the baby.'

'We are going to have an extra mouth to feed Beca.'

'It's not like she isn't practically living with us anyway. The only difference now is that her clothes would be in the same house to where she spends most of her time anyway.'

'I don't like this.'

'What do you want me to do Jesse? Have my "Pregnant" best friend move out to live on her own where anything could happen to "our" baby and no one would be there to help her?'

'No it's just. I don't know Beca.'

'I'd feel better knowing that she is here rather than at her apartment alone.'

'Well you didn't before.'

'Before she was carrying our child Jesse!'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Finee.'

* * *

'I'm so sleepy.' Chloe yawned on her bed. Beca and Chloe were lying on the guest bed, talking for hours like they would in Beca's bed.

'It's barely even 11.'

'Hey. I'll have you know building a baby is exhausting.'

'I know. I just can't believe we are actually having a baby. Can I listen to the heart beat again.'

'You've listened to it almost every night.'

'It calms me.'

'Fine.' Chloe handed Beca the little portable device and placed it over her stomach. Beca stuck the earphones in her ear. Badum. Badum. Badum. Beca couldn't speak. She was so mesmerised by the beat of the baby's heart.

'I could listen to this forever.' Beca whispered.

'Hmmm.' Chloe mumbled struggling to stay up. The door of the guest bedroom creaked. Beca turned to see Jesse making is way over. He lay next to Chloe, facing Beca and smiled.

'Can I listen?' Jesse asked after a minute past.

'Yeah.' Beca's lips couldn't help but curl. This was the first time Jesse seems mildly excited for the baby. He took the earphones from Beca and listened.

'Wow. This is incredible.'

'Yeah. That's our kid in there.'

'Yeah.' Jesse looked at Beca. 'I love you Beca.'

'I love you too.' Jesse leaned in, over Chloe and kissed her.

'Errrkkk. Gross.' Chloe pushed them lightly away from each other.

'Says the one who is constantly kissing my cheek.'

'Well that's because I'm your wife obviously.' Chloe giggled.

'Oh geez Chlo.' Beca smiled and scooted down to hug Chloe properly.

'I suppose you're staying here tonight?' Jesse asked as he got up.

'She's mine Swanson. The baby needs some mummy bonding time.' Chloe grinned at him. Jesse gave up protesting Chloe stealing Beca. They had the ongoing joke that if Beca was gay Chloe would have been the one Beca would have married instead. Little did Jesse know that if she had the chance she would be.

 **Week 4**

If Beca and Chloe weren't already attached to the hip, they were now. Beca spent most of her time listening to the heart beats of the baby, which would cue Chloe's reign of impersonations of the baby. 'Mum you're already suffocating me.' 'Mum Stop it.' While Jesse would watch their ridiculousness from the dinning room hovering over the endless bills. And at nights Beca got so use to sleeping in the guest room with Chloe she could barely stand her old bed. In her old bed she couldn't lie there and practically watch her baby grow. She eventually did though because Jesse protested to the emptiness.

'What? Why didn't you tell me?' Beca hissed at Jesse.

'He just got out of rehab Beca.'

'And he has his own apartment.'

'Every time we leave him alone he relapses.'

'He can't live with us.'

'He's family Beca. He's my brother.'

'And he is standing like 4ft away from you guys.' He awkwardly waved at them.

'Beca dragged Jesse into the next room.

'I don't want him to be around Chloe. She doesn't need any outside influences.'

'He is clean. And as long as he stays here he will be.'

'Last time we caught him smoking a joint on our coffee table!'

'We weren't here. Don't worry I'll keep a close eye on him.

'At least tell him about Chloe. So he knows how serious it is.'

'No not yet. It's too much for him right now.

' _Jesse'_

'I will. Just not yet.'

'Fine.' Beca walked back to the front door and there stood Jared standing there, bored out of his mind. 'Sorry about that. You can take the room in the back.' Beca pointed down the hallway as Jared made his way through the house.

'Great…'

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews guys :) It really did help trying to get this chapter down. What do you guys think? Will Jared cause trouble? Is Chloe's actions self-destructive? What about Jesse and Beca?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages I just had exams and everything. I've been very busy. I promise I'll try to be more regular with the updates as my schedule becomes more regular. A note to the guest who thinks Jared is Chloe's one night stand, I love the way you think but noo I'm not that cruel ;) so enjoy. Ps. No characters belong to me etc.**

* * *

 **June**

 **Week 1**

'Oh so that's the infamous Jared I've heard so much about.' Said Chloe. Beca and Chloe were watching the boys bring Jared's things into the house from the dining room.

'Oh no.'

'What?'

'You've got that look.'

'What look?'

'That "I want to know more" look.'

'I don't have a look. I am simply curious.'

'Sure…. Like the time you were curious about me and burst into my shower. Naked I might add.'

'Oh like you hated that. I mean you got to embrace all of this without even buying me dinner first.' She gestured her hands along the length of her body. Beca was left speechless, only shaking her head at the red head.

'You're so weird.'

'And you love it. So he is the drug dealer?'

'Yeah. He has been in and out of rehab for years. Jesse's parents threw him out the last time though.'

'He clearly got the handsome gene of the family.' Chloe joked.

'Oh don't even think about it.'

'Why not?'

'He's my brother in law.'

'And we could be sisters.' She laughed poking the smaller girl in the arm.

'You're ridiculous.'

'You wouldn't have me any other way.'

* * *

The four of them somehow managed to squeeze onto the couch as they watched The Breakfast Club, one of Jesse's favourite movies, one that has slowly grown on Beca too and the only movies she doesn't despise. Beca curled up in a ball on Jesse's lap while Jared sat next to Jesse and Chloe next to Beca. Beca pulled at the edges of her sleeves as she watched the film though there wasn't much watching considering Jesse's ongoing commentary.

'God this line is so moving.'

" _What do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference."_

At that moment Chloe slowly moved of the couch and headed outside. She paused the doorway and looked back at them sitting there. So together. Such a family. Before Chloe could look away Beca's eyes caught Chloe's. There was a questioning in her look but Chloe just smiled and walked out and sat on the bench on the veranda. Beca wriggled around struggling to get up. The wriggling caused Jesse to groan in pain.

'Beca. Stop. It's the best part. Hold on let me help you. What are you doing?'

'I'm gonna go check on Chloe.'

'Ok. It's cold outside bring the blanket.'

'Thanks.' She kissed his cheek as she followed Chloe outside.

'Hey what are you doing?' Beca came bursting out of the front door startling Chloe a little.

'Oh hi. I'm just you know thinking. Looking at the stars that kind of thing.' Beca walked over the Chloe and sat down beside her, wrapping the blanket around the both of them. Beca curled up against Chloe and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe couldn't help herself and smiled a little. Chloe revelled in the fact that Beca felt comfortable to attach herself to the other girl knowing Beca had the need to push away people if they got to close. But Chloe stayed. She always had and because of that Beca let her in. One of the very few people who stayed.

'It's cloudy. You can't see the stars.' Beca stated bluntly.

'Yeah but it's still nice you know to look around at the sky and think.'

'Yeah.' Beca paused and looked up at the red head. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah Becs always.' The corner of Chloe's lips curled a little as she gave Beca a soft smile. Beca could see right through it though. Her eyes never leaving the older woman's.

'Seriously what's wrong? You can tell me anything.' Beca brushed the back of her hand against Chloe's cheek directing her attention towards the smaller girl.

'No it's nothing really.' Beca tugged onto her arm and Chloe relented. 'I just feel like disappearing sometimes. Today is one of them. Sometimes I just think the world doesn't need me.'

'You are so wrong though Chlo. Without you the world would lose all its light. What's the point of beauty if there isn't any light to shine upon it? You are incredible.' Chloe's fingers laced between Beca's as she clung closer to her arm.

'I'm just a little tired of feeling alone you know.'

'You not alone. You have me. You always have me.'

'You know what I mean though.'

'Yeah I know.' Beca's free hand reached over and tucked the loose strand of hair from Chloe's face behind her ear. 'But Chlo just know that time is all it takes. And then one day it's gonna hit someone like a train. They will realise how insanely in love with you they are because you Chloe Beale, I guarantee is one of a kind. Who knows they might've been in front of you the whole entire time.'

'I love you Becs.' Chloe nuzzled closer to Beca and let out a heavy sigh.

'I love you too Chlo.'

* * *

 **Week 2**

'So I don't get why you guys are leaving.' Chloe said flopping onto Beca's bed.

'The therapist said it would be good for us to have a weekend together. Just to spend some time together.' Beca called out from the closet.

'You guys spend time together all the time though.'

'Jesse thinks differently though.'

'Oh? Do you want me to knock him around for you? Maybe I can punch some sense into him.' Chloe joked. Beca came out of the closet with a grin on her face.

'Oh yeah because that would go so well.'

'Hey I can hold my own in a fight.'

'It's Jesse I'm worried about. Besides I think we just need some time to just be us.' Beca's tone changed. Whenever it did, it worried Chloe. The sarcasm fell away and all was left was her raw voice. 'I just don't even know what us is anymore.'

'Woah hey Becs it's ok not to know.' Chloe stood up and closed the space between the two of them quickly. Her hands rested on Beca's shoulders as she scanned for smaller girls eyes. 'No one ever has all the answers.'

'I know just. It's just annoying. You know. Nothing fits the way it used to.'

'It was been awhile Becs. People change. You just need to take sometime to work out how you guy have changed so you can work with it.'

'Yeah I guess.' She paused. 'Besides how are you going to survive without me for a whole weekend? Whatever will you do?' The sarcasm returned shielding her.

'Oh I'll have plenty of company. I get some quality bonding time with brother Jared.' Chloe felt back into her flirty banter.

'Oh dear please just promise me one thing.'

'Anything Becs.'

'Do not sleep with him.'

'Don't worry nothing past 3rd base. I promise. Scouts honour.'

'God. You weren't even a girl scout.'

'While this is true I'm pretty amazing.'

'Just don't do anything ok?'

'You got it captain.'

* * *

The house was quite without Beca's restless rustling in the house. Chloe still wasn't entirely used to waking up alone in her bed either. After getting dressed food was the first priority. Though what greeted Chloe in the kitchen was definitely a more effective wake up call than coffee ever would be. Jared stood there starch naked drinking orange juice from the carton. Chloe just stood there for a moment waiting for him to notice her in the doorway but when he didn't she cleared her throat to make her presence known.

'Oh shit geez.' He huddled behind the door and tried to hide behind it.

'Well good morning to you too.' Chloe smirked sidestepping past Jared to grab a bowl for her cereal. 'Milk?' She asked.

'Uh. Yeah.' He slowly passed her the milk, trying not to move the position of the fridge door too much. She went on to pour her cereal into the bowl and added more milk than cereal into her bowl. She handed the milk back to Jared with a smile on her face.

'That's a lot of milk.'

'And that's a lot of naked. Not that I mind. Besides I like my milk.' She walked away with a spoon in her mouth.

'Um. I'm sorry by the way.' He called out from the kitchen.

* * *

'God I'm so bored. Do you want to do something?' Jared dropped beside her on the couch as she was heavily immersed in watching bachelor.

'Oh? Like what exactly?'

'I don't know. A drinking game? Every time someone swoons we drink?'

'We would die of alcohol poisoning. And I also don't drink.'

'Now I don't believe that.'

'Why not?'

'You don't seem like the type that's all.'

'I'm offended.' She threw a piece of popcorn at him.

'I'm sorry. Fine then no drinking. What about…. Strip poker?'

'I do believe the point of strip poker is to get the other one person naked and I've already seen everything so I've already won.'

'I feel so cheap.'

'And you should. This is what happens when you walk around naked in a house that isn't yours.'

'I didn't hear you complain.'

'Why would I ever complain about that?'

'Well now I feel a little cheated you saw everything and I haven't.'

'Woah down boy. No one gets to see the exhibit without at least paying the fees.'

'Oh and what fees would that entail?'

'Fees that you can't afford to pay.'

'I'm not really one for waiting in line anyway.' He leaned closer and kissed Chloe. Chloe was completely thrown off but she recovered quickly as she usually did. Chloe was well versed in the language of love so not much could render her motionless. He pulled Chloe closer to him and she slid down on the couch. Her hands ran through his hair as his trailed along the edges of her waist. His mouth found it's way to her neck and a moan escaped her lips. She tugged at the end of his shirt. He quickly detached himself to discard his shirt as quickly as possible before kissing along her jaw again. His hands slipped underneath her shirt and his thumb brushed lightly underneath the wire of her bra before they jolted apart.

'What the hell is happening?!' Beca stood there with her suitcase wheeled behind her, followed by Jesse.

'You guys are home early.' Chloe cleared her throat.

'We had a disagreement.' Beca said bitterly. 'What is going on here though?'

'Oh well… we got carried away after watching the um.. bachelor?'

'And you started to make out? On my couch?!'

'I'm sorry.'

'I just can't even. Jesse you can deal with this. I'm going for a walk.' Beca huffed and stormed out the door. Chloe smoothed out her shirt and stood up.

'I'm going to check on Beca.'

'I can't believe you. Chloe?! Really?!' Jesse practically threw Jared's shirt at him.

'I'm sorry.'

'Like hell you are. Beca barely let you stay as it is and making out with her best friend is really the best thing you could do. Chloe's pregnant.'

'Shit. Really?'

'Yes.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because you didn't need to know but clearly not telling you made things worse.'

'I didn't know!'

'Clearly!'

* * *

'Beca wait. Please just stop.'

'I can't even deal with you right now Chlo.' Beca didn't slow down.

'Please just let me explain.'

'What?! Explain the one thing I told you not to do?' Beca turned forcefully. Chloe almost tumbled straight into the younger girl.

'Geezus. And technically I didn't sleep with him.'

'Because that makes all the difference in the world! If we hadn't have come in I'm sure you would have.'

'Why did you come home early anyway?'

'Stop trying to change the subject.'

'We didn't sleep together and I wouldn't have either. Who do you think I am?'

'Someone who got pregnant from a one night stand!' Beca regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. 'Chlo,'

'No just stop.' She turned away but stopped. 'You know what? He kissed me first. And that one night stand was because I trying to drown myself in somebody else so I could forget about someone. So don't even think you know the beginning of what is happening with me Beca.'

'Chloe.' Beca stressed reaching out to Chloe but she yanked her arm away before Beca's fingertips made contact and walked off.

* * *

 **I wanted to make the fic a little longer so the months are going to be stretched out a little more. I promise I'm going to try and update more regularly I've just been really busy with work and everything. Please read and review. I love reading what you guys think and if you have any requests/predictions or whatever hmu. Sorry if there's mistakes. I tried to write this as quickly as possible so I could update it for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so I know I did say I would try to update more BUT this chapter was kind of hell to write and also FOR SOME REASON I'm gotten 50 times busier after finishing school for the year. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's a little shitty...**

* * *

 **June**

 **Week 3**

'Goddamn it Chloe!' Beca threw her phone down on the table. It has been 5 days and nothing. She hadn't heard from or seen Chloe at all. Chloe was nowhere to be seen. Not in her apartment, not at her favourite coffee shop or record store. If was as if disappeared off the face of the planet. And to make things worse everything Jesse was doing annoyed Beca to the core, mainly because he let Jared stay.

'Careful Beca. You'll break it.' Jared said as he walked into the kitchen.

'Gee thanks captain obvious maybe next time I'll aim for a little less solid. Maybe your head.'

'I'm just. I'm sorry.'

'Because that will fix all the worlds problems.' Beca scowled.

' _Beca'_ Jesse's voice strained.

'I'm sorry. I'm going to see if Chloe is home.'

'You've gone to see her 10 times already and she still hasn't come home.' Jesse pointed out.

'Yeah well she has to come home some time. Maybe I'll get lucky.' Beca scoffed as she turned away from Jesse and Jared and headed towards her car.

* * *

"Chloe! Please open up! I know you're home. I can hear the mix I made for you playing in the background.' Beca stood outside of Chloe's door. After hearing awkward shufflings and a few mumblings the music stopped and Chloe opened the front door.

'Hey Becs.' Her smile beamed at Beca but she knew it was the smile. The smile Chloe flashed at people that she didn't have the patience for, the smile she flashed at people that would leave people thinking she was an angel when she really couldn't care less, the smile that she rarely ever used and the smile that Beca had never been on the receiving end to.

'Chlo. Can we talk? Like a proper conversation?'

'Don't worry about it water under the bridge. Forget it ever happened.'

'That's not possible for me. I'm worried about you and I'm sorry about what I said. I'm a worried idiot.' After a second Chloe huffed.

'Fine come in.' She opened the door properly to let Beca in. Chloe motioned Beca towards the couch as she went into the kitchen.

'Do you want something to drink?'

'No I'm good.' Beca called back from the couch. It had been a while since she had been in Chloe's apartment. Last time Beca had seen Chloe's apartment everything had a place. There wasn't a book out of order, photos nicely aligned, even every cushioned had an unspoken assigned position to where it sat. Now it was more organised mess. Magazines in on one half of the coffee table and a jar of peanut butter and packets of opened cookies. The couch was covered in blankets making it seem like Chloe had spent her time sleeping on the couch rather than her own bed. This was Chloe Beale. She wasn't a mess. When Chloe walked in Beca was on the verge of leaping across the room to hug her.

'Chlo? What is this?' Her voice cracked.

'Um yeah. Hold on a second.' Chloe shuffled the magazines around and threw the blankets to one side. 'I've just you know been busy.'

'Are you sleeping on your couch?'

'Yeah. I've had trouble sleeping so I've been watching TV until I fall asleep.'

'Oh.'

'So you wanted to talk?'

'I. I just want to know what's going on with you Chlo. And you know to say how stupid I've been. It. I just. God. Why is it so hard to speak sometimes? I'm just so stupid ok?' Beca's gaze hand fallen towards the ground. Slowly her eyes are met with Chloe's sad eyes.

'Beca. You're not stupid.'

'No stop. Don't be consoling me. I don't deserve it.'

'I'll never stop that.' The silence fell between them. Beca didn't know what to say for the first time. No more sarcastic comments or witty quips to hide behind because she was lost for words. Her best friend in the whole world didn't come to her as she was slowly breaking. Something Beca couldn't forgive herself for.

'Chlo. Can you please tell me what is going on?'

'I don't know what you want me to say?'

'You yelled at me for not even knowing what is happening with you. So I am here so I can listen. So I can know what is happening with you because… Because I don't want us to be strangers to each other. When did you start keeping things from me? Did I do something?'

'No. It's. It's not you. I've just been tried and moody what with the pregnancy and all.'

'Why don't I believe you for a second?' Beca looked towards Chloe catching her gaze. 'Please.' She strained.

'I… So there's a girl. A girl that I have been in love with for as long as I remember and it wasn't until recently that I decided that I was going to stop. Stop torturing myself over this person because it was clear that it would never happen. So yeah… That's how the one night stand thing happened. And no. I felt nothing for Jared when he kissed me. He was there and the void kind of still needed to be filled so… that's me right now.' Chloe's voice choked down tears when she finally finished telling Beca.

'Who is she? Do I know her? Because the person taking the light out of Chloe Beale deserves to get punched in the face.'

'You're cute when you're all protective you know?' her lips curled into a soft smile.

'I'm not cute. I'm intimidating.'

'Like a church mouse.'

'Shut up.' Chloe couldn't hold back a chuckle when Beca pouted her lips sulking. 'Come on.'

'What?'

'Get yourself you are moving back in with us.'

'But Jared-'

'Is going to have to find somewhere else. Chloe you need me. And I'm going to be there this time.' All Chloe could muster was a smile.

* * *

 **Week 4**

'Jesse I don't care I want him gone.' I walked into our bedroom and slammed the door behind me. Jesse turned to face me

'He's my brother Beca.'

'Yeah and I don't trust him.'

'With what? Chloe? If I recall it takes two to tango.'

'Chloe had her reasons. What were his?'

'I don't know but I'm sure his are just as valid.'

'Yeah but he isn't good around Chloe.'

'Then have her move out!'

'She is PREGNANT with OUR baby! She can't be living alone in her apartment. What if something happens to her?'

'We are just a phone call away.'

'And sometimes a phone call too late!'

'Well I don't know what you want me to do. I can't just kick him out. If he is left alone again he will relapse.'

'I don't know. But I don't want him here anymore.' Beca spoke softly.

'There isn't anything I can do. Unless you want me to move out.' Before she spoke she paused. It was barely noticeable but Jesse caught it.

'No. That's stupid.'

'What else do you want me to do?'

'I don't know. I think…. I think it would be best to take some time. Apart.'

'What?!'

'We keep fighting Jesse! This continual cycle of fighting about the same damn thing everyday and it's exhausting.'

'But that's what we do! We fight and we fight but we don't give up on each other.'

'That's not what I'm doing. I'm trying to save us. The only way I know how. What good are we if we are at each others throats?' Jesse had no response. 'All we are now are fights. There is no Beca and Jesse. There is only war right now. We need to find ourselves so we can find us again.'

'What does that mean?'

'I'll go live with Chloe because she can't be alone. You can stay here with Jared because I know that you need to protect him too.'

'No.'

'What?'

'You can take the house. I'll find somewhere else. I can't have you move out of your own home.'

'That's not-'

'Stop. Please let me. Beca we'll work it out. Besides we're Jesse and Beca. We're Jessica.'

'Really? That's still the best name you can come up with?'

'No. But I know it pisses you off the most.' Beca scrunched up her nose as her eyebrows frowned. 'You love me.' He smirked and received the famous Beca eye roll as a response.

'I don't even know where to begin with that.'

* * *

It was strange. The house seemed so much emptier without Jesse. It wasn't like there were that many people in the house anyway but the normal rustling of the house had been replaced but silence. It was different. Nice even. Beca hadn't had this much time to herself since freshman year of college, which seemed like a century ago. Beca spent the day playing with some mixes. Something that she hadn't done in a long time. She didn't notice how quickly the time flew when she heard Chloe's voice call her name from the other side of the house.

'Becs!'

'Yeah?'

'Dinner.'

'Already?'

'It's 7.' Beca check the numbers of the top right hand corner of her screen. 7:03. She saved her mix and detached herself from her computer. She followed the smell of rosemary… and Lamb.

'What's all this?' Beca walked into the kitchen to find roast lamb rack hot in a pan, laying on the stove head as Chloe reached back into the oven to take the roasted vegetables.

'I thought you would like a good well cooked meal. Considering it's been a rough couple of days.'

'I'm fine.'

'You haven't attempted to cook anything for 3 days and you've been holed up in your study for the same amount of time. Don't get me wrong as much as I love hearing your new mixes I also love when you are eating properly and NOT starving. You are setting a horrible example for your child.'

'They don't know what I'm doing.'

'Oh you think? This baby is a genius Becs. It knows everything.'

'Because that's not creepy at all.'

'Shut up and eat your food.'

'Yes ma'am.'

* * *

After dinner was finished they found their way to the couch nesting in each other as they watched the Acapella semi finals on TV. 'Thank you. For looking after me. Considering that's actually my job.' Beca spoke as the ad started.

'We look after each other Becs.' Chloe smiled softly. 'Have you heard from Jesse?'

'Yeah. He is still the same. Living at a hotel for now but I think they found an apartment. I don't know the conversation was kind of a blur now.'

'Has Jared relapsed or anything?'

'No I think he is being good too.'

'Don't worry Becs it will work itself out.'

'Yeah I suppose. I… I just… Never mind.'

'What?'

'I just wonder sometimes what if I didn't want them to? He is the only serious boyfriend I've ever had and we've known each other since freshman year.'

'Yeah but that shouldn't matter.'

'I know. And it doesn't. Because then I remember how amazing he is. Funny, talented and a huge dork though it's getting harder to see that side of late. I just wonder sometimes what if.'

'But what are you iffing about?'

'You know what if I met someone else? What if we just not the people we use to be?'

'That's why you have therapy though. To work it out.'

'Yeah. But 1 year of therapy and no progress. I just feel that we are even further away from each other. Sometimes I wish things were easy. Like it is with us.'

'Well that's because we're soulmates Becs. You're not gonna find another me.'

'Oh god. The one time I'm serious and you just had to be ridiculous. You're so weird.'

'Thanks.'

'Hey can I ask you something?'

'Who was the girl? That you fell in love with. You never told me.'

'Yeah because there's a reason for it.'

'It can't be that bad.'

'You have no idea.'

'You know I'll find out eventually.'

'Yeah but you're not going to find out through me.'

'Chlo.'

'Yes Becs.'

'You're the worst.'

'And yet you love me.'

'Urg. Yeah.'

* * *

 **What do you guys think? What do you guys think is happening in Beca's mind right now? What do you want to see in the next chapter? Anyway Love to hear your thoughts. R & R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I know it's been forever and you probably thought I had abandoned this fic... to be honest I kind of had BUT... I started again I guess. So sorry. Anyway here is a lovely and long awaited chapter. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

* * *

 **July**

 **Week 1**

'Becs would you came down it's only a doctor's appointment.' Chloe sat on the countertop watching Beca running around the house checking off her mental list of things to bring. Keys, phone, wallet, bag, glasses, watch, shoes.

'I know but I'm just nervous. We get to find out today. Have you eaten? Are you hungry?'

'I'm fine honestly. Don't freak out.'

'How are you not freaking out right now?'

'Because you are doing enough for the both of us. And also it's not the end of the world. We are just finding out the sex of the baby.'

'I know. I'm sorry. I'm just really excited.' Chloe caught Beca's arm as she raced passed her once more. She pulled her closer and brushed the loose strand of hair from her face.

'I know you are. You just need to breathe ok?' Beca nodded. Chloe always had a way of calming her down. She swore it had something to do with her baby blue eyes. Chloe drew her in for a hug and she relaxed underneath her embrace.

'Thanks Chlo.' She leaned back looking up at the other girl, leaving her arms wrapped around her waist.

'You're welcome.' Her smile beamed. They stayed that way until Beca realised how close she was to her. Her arms dropped to her sides.

'Come on we're going to be late.' Chloe hopped off the bench with her usual bounce in her step.

'Now what do you think? Boy or Girl?'

Chloe jumped at the cold gel that was being spread on her stomach.

'God I feel like I'm a turkey being based for Thanksgiving.' Her fingers were laced with Beca's, which was not uncommon for Chloe. There were only a few people in the world she would allow such a small yet intimate act between and Chloe was on that list. She's been on that list since she had walked into her shower naked. There was no filter between them. There never was.

'There are too many witnesses for that.' Beca quipped.

'That's reassuring.'

'Not to worry Mrs Beale. Despite your wife's sense of humour we have no intention to cook you for dinner.'

'I'm not-'

'My wife likes to think she's funny.' Chloe smirked at the Beca's rolling of eyes. Chloe loved to play along with the assumptions that they were in a relationship. At this point Beca had stopped protesting. The doctor started moving the ultra sound device over her.

'Now if you look here there's the head and there's the little arms and feet.'

'Look Becs. Our baby is beautiful.'

'Our baby is black and white blobs on a tiny screen.'

'Do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?'

'Yes!... I mean yes.' Beca contained her excitement. Chloe giggled at her outburst.

'Well congratulations. You are having a baby girl.'

* * *

'The appointment went really well.' Beca tried to hide her distain in her voice. She was still mad that Jesse couldn't make it to the appointment.

'Becs.'

'Don't. I just thought you'd like to know. We're having a baby girl.'

'That's amazing.'

'Yeah it is.'

'Eww why are my hands all clammy?' Chloe spoke beside her. They were sitting in the car outside the hospital.

'How's Jared?' Beca asked Jesse.

'Becs it's so gross.' Chloe laughed and wiped her hands over Beca's face.

'Oh my god Chlo. That's so gross.'

'I know!'

'Jared is ok. I've got to go.'

'Ok. Jesse?'

'Yeah?'

'I… nevermind. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

 **Week 2**

Chloe marched into Beca's room with a cup of coffee for her. She sat the cup down on the bedside table before jumping onto the bed and sat on top of the smaller girl's back. She groaned at the weight on top of her. She rolled underneath Chloe until she was now straddled to her waist.

'What the hell Chlo?'

'I think I'm starting to show. What do you think?' She lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. There was a small bump at where her abs usually showed. She grabbed Beca's hand and set it on top of the bump.

'Oh my god Chlo!'

'I know! Do you still hate me for waking you up?' She laughed on top of the other girl.

'You're forgiven.' She smiled. Her hand was still on Chloe's stomach. She didn't notice at first but Chloe was sitting on top of her in nothing but a pair of underwear and a shirt. It was not like she hadn't known that the girl only wore a shirt to bed but something about their positions made her breath hitch. It shouldn't have this effect on her. They had cuddled together a million times before with Chloe wearing exactly what she wore now. Maybe she was just sluggish. She still hadn't woken up properly. That had to be it. Her thoughts her interrupted when the redhead started to squirm above her with a smile.

'We should take progress pictures. One every week kind of a thing.'

'I'll do you one better.' Beca nudged Chloe's leg, signalling her to release her from her hold to which Chloe obliged. Beca returned from her tutoring room with a rolling whiteboard.

'We can draw the outline of your stomach every week.'

'What about your beautiful musical notes?' Chloe teased. Whenever Beca taught her students she would decorate her board with different coloured musical notes and would have a specific colour scheme she would use when writing on the board. Chloe loved how Beca the self-proclaimed badass who pretended to hate everything was so vibrant in her teaching. Though she shouldn't be surprised but then again she never pictured Beca for the type of girl who yearned for a family and yet here she was, bottled with excitement for their child… Her child. With Jesse.

'Oh shut up Beale. It's a double sided board.' Beca defended. Chloe laughed at her cuteness. It almost killed her how adorable she was. Not that she would ever know this.

'Ooooooo.' She laughed and jumped up from the bed and stood next to the whiteboard. Beca got out one of her markers and traced the curve of Chloe's belly onto the board. Chloe could help but love how it felt. Their domestic dynamic. She loved it. But it hurt. Like hell.

* * *

Chloe had taken up the habit of sitting outside on the porch. She found it comforting, the fresh air. It helped her clear her mind.

'Hey bug.' Beca's voice broke through her thoughts.

'Hey.' Beca brought out a cup of yoghurt for Chloe.

'What's up?'

'Nothing really. I'm just taking everything in.'

'It's intense I know.'

'We're having a kid Becs. It's pretty amazing.' The words almost came out of her mouth. She wanted to say it. She wanted to tell Chloe that she was pretty amazing. She had said it before but for some reason she could get herself to say it.

'It really is.'

'I think Ruby is a good name.'

'Um no. We are not naming our kid Ruby. It sounds like a stripper name.'

'How?'

'We are not naming her Ruby.'

'Fine. What about Jesse? Does he have any ideas?' Beca hadn't thought about Jesse in a while to be honest. She hadn't really heard from him for a few days. He was busy and she honestly forgot. Who could she forget her own husband? She shook the thought away.

'I haven't asked to be honest. We've just been caught up in our own stuff.'

'Becs.'

'I know. We need to talk but honestly it's a little relieving you know? I haven't had to yell at anyone and bicker about the same crap over and over again for 4 days. It's gets exhausting.'

'Do you still love him?'

'What? Of course. I just-' There was a small squeak. Chloe shyed away when Beca looked towards her. 'Did you just?'

'I'm sorry. I'm just really gassy.'

'Oh my god Chlo. Jesus. That smells like hell.' They started laughing together and they couldn't stop.

 **Week 3**

They weren't on bad terms necessarily. They were just not living together. It was better for them. It seems to be better for both of them. But they were still married. They still had things that they come together to work out, like their mortgage payments. So when the bills came in so did Jesse. They sat around the table discussing how they were going to make their payments.

'I don't know how we are going to afford the mortgage this month Beca.'

'I could take up extra lessons.'

'That does nothing. You know that.'

'Well I'm sorry that I tried to help!' Beca huffed.

'No honey. I didn't. You know what I mean.'

'Whatever.'

'Hey what are you guys…. Oh.' Chloe walked in. She knew this argument all too well. It only happened few months but she's could definitely recognise the signs.

'You know I can always help with the mortgage. I know you guys always pay me back.'

'No Chloe. We are fine.' It was the same song and dance. Jesse's pride was too strong.

'Jesse you were just saying how we couldn't afford it.' Beca argued.

'This house isn't hers. It's ours.'

'She has always helped and she does live here. It's not that big of a stretch.'

'Fine whatever. Pay the mortgage. Sleep in the same bed as her. Cook dinners together. You might as well be married to her Beca.' He stood up and stormed out.

'I was just helping out.' Chloe muttered after a moment of silence passed.

'I know. He's just being a stubborn ass.'

'And I thought you were the stubborn ass.' She laughed.

'I know where you sleep. You better keep one eye open Beale.'

'Like you would attack the baby baker.'

'Shut up.'

 **Week 4**

'What colour do you like better? Jasmine shimmer or Spring rose?' Chloe pulled at the colour pallets at the hardware store.

'Why pink?'

'Because it's a soft and warm colour.'

'So is blue or green. We are not going to be one of those parents that gender colours for Christ sake.' It was happening more and more. Beca kept referring to the baby as theirs. They both did. It didn't help how confusing it made Chloe feel.

'I like pink!' Beca gave her a look. 'Fine. We'll go with something more neutral. Like a yellow or a purple.'

'Fine. What about this one?' Beca pulled out the "sugared lilac" panel and handed it to Chloe.

'Hmmm. Yes. I like this. We just need to buy a butt load of it for the baby room.'

'Maybe we should ask for some help.' Beca questioned Chloe's tactic.

'Oh it will be fine.' They ended up talking 3 cans of paint home with them. 1 one of which they didn't even crack the lid open on. And Beca was the painter because she didn't want Chloe inhaling the paint fumes. It took a week to paint the whole room and her favourite comfort jeans were sacrificed in the process. But Beca made sure that the sacrifices were not one sides. Chloe's mocking cost her, her favourite v-neck. It was brutal. But Beca could not control the direction in which her paintbrush decided to flick paint. At least not really…. These moments even though small were the ones they both lived for. They always fought. But it was always playful and about stupid things. They had fun together. Beca knew that. She could feel that. So when paint dripped from her cheek after a paint war between Chloe she knew that she was happy. Really happy with in the moment. Nothing else existed. Not right then.

* * *

 **So thoughts? Anything you guys want to see? Any particular direction? I have a few ideas in mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: GOD GUYS I'M SOOOO SORRRY IT HAS BEEN FOREVER. SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. Also though just a note I haven't actually read through this so there is probably a lot of mistakes. I wanted to post it before I went to bed though.**

* * *

 **August**

 **Week 1**

'Thanks for coming Chlo.' Beca said pacing around the waiting room of the therapist office.

'Always Becs but you're going to have to stop walking up and down the hallway because you are making me nervous.' Beca sat down beside Chloe.

'Sorry. I just. Hate these things and Jesse is late. Again. So I'm just a little mad.' She sighed.

'I know. He is just being a butt right now. But I'm a great replacement.' She joked.

'Butt? How old are you?' she quipped.

'12. And a half.'

'You're such a dork.'

'Yeah but I'm your dork.'

'Good.' She liked that. She liked that a lot. The thought of Chloe as someone else's…. She couldn't even begin to imagine.

'Swanson?' Tess the receptionist called out and they both stood up. 'Just make your way through Maggie will be right with you.' They made their way through to the familiar book filled office. It was homey. Chloe liked the feel of it. It was weird to imagine the couple sitting there every two weeks trying to work out their problems. Though then again it was hard to imagine them do anything but argue. They sat down on the couch and the door opened. Their attention turned to the door and say Jesse and Jared walk through.

'Oh finally. About time.' Beca tried to hide the bitterness in her voice, not that it was successful.

'We got held up.'

'Sure. That's what it was.'

'It was!' He hissed. They all jolted up straight when the door opened again and Maggie walked in.

'Beca. Jesse. How are you today?' She smiled.

'Fine.' They said in unison.

'And you must be Chloe and Jared yes?'

'Yep. Maggie right?' Chloe stretched her hand out and shook Maggie's hand.

'Yeah.'

'So fill me in here with what has happened in that past few weeks.' They didn't answer for a few minutes. They barely talked. They weren't living together and it didn't feel much different. Beca became more reliant on Chloe, even more so than before. Jesse was hardly even relevant anymore. But how did she say that? She still loved him. In a way. And Chloe. She didn't even know how to begin thinking about Chloe. Did she even what to think about it? It scared her to be honest. She-

'As you know we haven't been living together lately.' Jesse spoke.

'Yes and how is that going?'

'We've been fighting less.' Beca stated. Because technically they haven't.

'That's because we barely talk at all!' Jesse replied.

'Oh? Why is that?'

'I'm busy with Chloe and the baby and I don't know about Jesse.'

'I've been busy too. It doesn't mean I wouldn't have like to hear from you.'

'You could have called as well!'

'Ok. So communication is still an issue. Chloe is it?'

'Yes.' Chloe perked at the sudden turn of attention.

'You're having their child?'

'Yeah.'

'Why is that?'

'I would do anything for Becs.'

'I can see that.'

'It's who Chloe is. She's always there. It's her.' Beca smiled.

'How long have you all known each other?'

'I met Chloe at the activities fair freshman year of College. She tried to get me to join the Bellas.'

'Tried? I thought you were a Bella. That's how you and Jesse competed for the nationals and had your first kiss isn't it?' Chloe twitched slightly at the memory. Not that it was noticeable. At least she thought it wasn't. Though Maggie could see. She could see the way Chloe looked at Beca and vice versa. It was hard to believe that in their time together Beca ended up with Jesse but that wasn't her job. Her job was to help them work out their problems not offer her opinion on their relationship, even if one of relationships in front of her might not necessarily last. It wasn't her place.

'Well this one took a little more convincing.' Chloe smirked and Beca blushed a little.

'Oh?'

'I kind of walked into her shower after hearing her sing titanium. I made her sing for me and we harmonised. Hook line and sinker. I can be persuasive when I want to be.'

'Oh I'm sure.' Maggie chuckled at the story.

'Naked?' Jesse looked at Beca, shocked.

'We weren't together.'

'You didn't tell me!'

'Because I have no reason to tell you!'

'Like hell you don't! She came into your shower! And you were naked!'

'Like I haven't done that before Swanson.'

'Seriously?!' Jesse stood up.

'Not helping Chlo.' Beca nudged her shoulder.

'Jesse. Just take a moment and calm down a little.' Maggie gestured for him to sit back down to which he obliged. 'So Jared. You are Jesse's brother?'

'Yeah.'

'And you lived with the three of them up until recently am I correct?'

'Yeah.'

'Why is that?'

'Well… I kind of made out with Chloe.'

'And the problem here is?'

'I don't actually know.'

'Beca said he was a bad influence. Because he was a drug dealer.' Jesse interrupted.

'Well I'm not wrong.' Beca muttered.

'He's recovering! He needs family. And if you keep thinking that of course he is going to relapse.'

'I don't want him around Chloe!'

'Oh because Chloe is the only one that matters!'

'Right now she is!'

'Because of the freaking baby! Always because of the damn baby!'

'It's our child Jesse!'

'Guys. Stop. Being at each others throats and yelling at each other isn't going to help. Let's revisit this. What else has been happening? Job? Mortgage?' Jesse scoffed at the word.

'Oh? Something about the mortgage?'

'I gave them some money to pay off their mortgage this month.' Chloe spoke.

'Oh so you are giving them a baby and paying for their house?' Maggie almost let her tone of amusement escape her voice.

'She's Chloe.'

'Yeah she's fucking bloody perfect isn't she?'

'Back off Jesse. She is my family.'

'So am I!'

'Oooooooohhh shit.' Jared commented.

'Why are you even here?' Jesse shot back.

'Why am I even hear?'

'I'm sensing lots of tension.'

'Thanks captain obvious.' Jesse said bitterly. The rest of the session flowed the same pattern of conversation. All they did was fight. It was becoming too much. Beca felt it.

* * *

 **Week 2**

Beca and Chloe were roaming the parenting section of the bookstore. Beca already had a stack of books in her hand when Chloe turned back towards Beca after being gone for all of 5 seconds.

'What's this?' Chloe giggled. It was funny seeing Beca holding a stack of books that was almost as tall as she was.

'Well I don't know how to paren. Do you?'

'No but I don't think you really need to read "The Childbirthing" to parent Becs.'

'Yeah but I need to know how to take care of you and what to expect.'

'Aww always looking out for me.' She kissed her cheek. It was such a normal act that Beca usually didn't think much about. But something felt different. A feeling so unfamiliar that she didn't recognise it at first. It had been a while since she felt them. Butterflies. It couldn't be.

'I'm doing it for my own selfish reasons.'

'Oh is that so?'

'Yeah I would die of boredom without you Chloe Beale. I'm keeping you around only for entertainment purposes.' Her sarcasm bled through her words.

'You only want me for my body.'

'Well you're not wrong.' She laughed. Chloe mock gasped and pushed Beca's arm. 'Heeeyyyyy I'm carrying books here!'

'Books you sooo don't need.'

'You know I'm going to read something super useful in these books and then sooner or later you're going to have a question and I'm going to tell you I told you so.'

'Mhmmmm sure.' She smiled. These moments. She lived off of them. She wanted Beca. All of her. And times like these she almost believed she could have her. But then her thought came back to the reason why she couldn't. Jesse. She shook it away.

* * *

 **Week 3**

They were curled up in bed together. Chloe was using Beca as a pillow. It helped with the slowly growing human prodding from her stomach. Slumber was greeting them. Until Chloe spoke sure that Beca was asleep.

'I wish you knew how much I loved you.' She breathed lightly.

'Hmm?' Beca wriggled underneath Chloe's grip.

'Nothing.' She froze in shock.

'I can hear your thoughts running around. Tell me.'

'It's nothing. I just. I was wondering why you were mad at Jared? For kissing me.' Beca turned to face Chloe, still sluggish.

'What?'

'I mean we are adults. He doesn't do drugs anymore. It wasn't like I was going to marry him. I'm not even interested in him. Why did he have to leave?'

'I… Don't like him near you.'

'Why?'

'Because…' He was her brother in law. Because the thought of him kissing her made her skin crawl. Because she wanted to be the one kissing her instead. Wait. What? 5 minutes had passed and Chloe took her silence as a refusal to answer.

'Never mind.'

'Chlo-'

'It's fine. My mind is just doing all these things. I. Like after that therapy things some questions kind of came into mind.'

'It's ok. You can ask them.'

'But you won't necessarily answer them.' She muttered.

'I promise I will.'

'Promise?'

'Yes. I promise Chlo.'

'Why haven't you called Jesse? Why have you stopped talking to him?'

'What-'

'Don't think I haven't noticed.'

'I just. It's easier. And I like it.'

'Like what?'

'I like having this space. Which I guess is really weird. I just. I don't think I can do it anymore. We don't work like we used to. I just can't with him anymore. He's changed.'

'But so have you. And so have I.'

'Yeah but we are different.'

'Oh?

'We always have been. We always grow together. Lately all me and Jesse have done is grown apart.'

'I… Becs.'

'Yeah?'

'I… I wish.. Never mind.'

'What's wrong?' She could feel the tears fall onto her shirt. Her thumb hooked onto Chloe's jaw directing her gaze onto herself before wiping away her tears. 'You can tell me.' They were both bare right now. Not physically but emotionally. Beca couldn't say it. Not yet. Not until she knew how Chloe felt. She wanted to say that she wanted her. She wanted to kiss her. She didn't know why. She blamed it on her sleepiness. That had to be it. The only explanation. Chloe could see it in her eyes. Beca's gaze kept flickering to her lips. Chloe wanted it too. But she didn't know what would come of it if they did. There was something in her that made her not care. Not right now. She wanted Beca. She always did and now she had her window. She wanted it and her hormones were driving her crazy. Everything was heightened. And everything involved Beca. Beca was her world. She went for it. Her hand grasped the back of Beca's neck and drew her in for a kiss. She expected Beca to pull away. To run but instead she deepened the kiss. It caught Chloe by surprise but she didn't pull away. It was the one thing she has dreamt about doing for years and it was finally happening. They didn't stop. Even when things escalated they only wanted to be closer to each other than they could possibly be. When they finished they curled together once more. It was perfect. Chloe didn't want it to end. She could feel Beca. Bare and naked. In this moment she was hers.

'I love you.' Chloe whispered. Beca's cuddled closer as a response. She wanted to say something. But her brain betrayed her.

Beca woke up and her eyes flew open. She was naked. She had sex. With someone who wasn't Jesse. She had cheated. With Chloe. Her best friend. A girl. The girl that made everything easier. Made everything feel real. But Jesse. God Jesse. She pulled herself away from the sleeping redhead. Shit.

* * *

 **Week 4**

She had finally worked up some sort of nerve to face Jesse. Chloe and Beca had been tiptoeing around the subject. Not that they didn't have the memory of each other lips and touch imprinted to their very core. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't even know why she was here. She knocked on the door and waited. Jesse answered.

'Hey.' She still loved him right? She did. At least she thought so. Of course she did… She had to. She jumped up and kissed him, taking both of them by surprise. What happened next was more to prove a point to herself than anyone else. But it didn't work. Instead after being with Jesse, even if he was still her husband, it felt dirty. Like she had done something wrong. But Jesse was her husband. Not Chloe. She didn't even know what Chloe was anymore. But something shifted in her allegiance that night. That night with Chloe. She couldn't do this anymore. She waited for Jesse to fall asleep before she had to sort through all of this. She needed some air. To get away from everyone and everything. She needed to know what she wanted. Who she wanted. She didn't even know anymore. She knew it wasn't Jesse. Not anymore.

* * *

 **SOooo... Review? How do you think Chloe is going to react? What's going to happen? Tell me what you think**


End file.
